survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Allen
Tyler Allen was the 8th place contestant and second member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. He is also a former production crew member for Urban Legends. Tyler is best known for initiating the Savage Six alliance, which consisted of Jackson Tinsley, Vinny Bonta, Allie Donohue, Kelsey McCaffrey and Muriel Ossip. He also formed alliances within the Savage Six with both Kelsey & Allie as well as Jackson & Vinny, coined "KAT" and the "Three Lanky White Guys" respectively. In addition, Tyler had a notable connection early on across tribes with Elizabeth Tzagournis, but unfortunately was never able to fully align with her due to them never being on the same tribe together. Seemingly in a position of power for most of the pre-merge stage of the game, Tyler utilized his strength in challenges as well as his social skills to avoid becoming a target early on. Having only attended two out of the first seven tribal councils, Tyler's game was never truly in jeopardy until he reached the merge, where he suddenly became the target of contestants such as Will Wahl, who labeled him as an enormous social threat to win the game. In an attempt to regain traction within her own game and decapitate the Savage Six alliance, Muriel Ossip championed a plan to pit Tyler and Allie against one another. In doing so, members of the Savage Six alliance from Kelabu began to doubt Tyler's loyalty and decided it would be best to eliminate him from the game despite his true allegiance still remaining with the original Kelabu tribe. Tyler was the first member of the Savage Six to be eliminated from the game as a result. Tyler voted for Jackson to win the game out of loyalty and appreciation for their alliance that began on Day One of the season. Biography I am a competitor at heart. I have always had an aptitude to compete academically and athletically. I want to be the best in everything I do and I take calculated actions towards that goal. I have always been the funny, well liked, enthusiastic guy who has tried to make others laugh. My faith is also a huge part of my life as I lead a bible study for international students on campus. If I chose one word to describe myself, it would be self-aware. It’s important to know what to say and when to say it. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Tyler Allen '''Major(s): '''Marketing '''Minor(s): '''Consumer Sciences '''Hometown: '''Lebanon, Ohio '''Birthday: '''August 5th, 1995 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Club Soccer, Cru, Bridges International, practice player for Ohio State Women's Soccer. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Competitive, Sociable, Self-Aware. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Sports, Photography, Chillin’. What Are You Most Passionate About? Sports. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? When people are late, people asking stupid questions, people not paying attention in crowds. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I was voted Most Likely to Succeed in High School. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I'm really good at procrastinating. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? I want to be more intentional with my friendships and relationships. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My brother, Matt. What Is Your Dream Job? National Geographic photographer or writer. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Alaska or New Zealand. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Denise Stapley. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I like challenging myself. And I also like winning. Why Will You Win? I think I'll be able to make solid bonds that will help me make it to the end. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? My favorite drink is the chocolate milk from Kroger.